1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all-wheel-steerable vehicle, and more particularly a four-wheel-steerable vehicle having steerable front and rear wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has heretofore been proposed a vehicle having front and rear wheels steerable in the opposite direction to each other and by the same angle so that the vehicle can turn along a path with a small radius. The prior all-wheel-steerable vehicle however has such properties that when a slip angle, which is the angle between the heading of the wheel and the moving direction of the wheel, becomes greater by the increase of the forces imposed on the tires, the position of the center of turning movement of the vehicle is changed.
The present invention has been made in view of properties of the foregoing prior vehicle.